


You keep me warm

by rkez



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Dancing in the Rain, Established Relationship, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Nudity, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, hi have some fluff, nothing explicit just a bath together, phichuuri, they boyfrens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 08:39:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rkez/pseuds/rkez
Summary: Phichit and Yuuri get caught in the rain on their way back to their apartment in Detroit. They decide to make the most of it, and then take a bath together to warm up. (Rated teen for nudity, but nothing sexual)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with this rarepair and just want to have some fluff of this ship that isn't like, one sided pining. Hope you like this!

They were still about fifteen minutes walking distance from their apartment when the first raindrop fell.

Looking accusatorily toward the sky, Phichit pulled the hood of his sweatshirt over his head. “I thought it wasn’t supposed to rain again until later tonight,” he sighed.

 As the droplets began to hit the pavement with increasing intensity, Yuuri instinctively reached for the umbrella he typically kept in the pocket on the side of his backpack, only to find it missing. _Dammit._ He’d left it to dry after all the rain they’d had yesterday.

He reached for Phichit’s hand and tugged him along as he quickened his pace. “I forgot my umbrella at home. Let’s hurry, I don’t want my laptop to get wet.”

They had barely started to speed walk when the rain started to pour down in sheets. Yuuri swore under his breath and removed his backpack from his shoulders to stuff it under his hoodie. In mere seconds, they found themselves soaked.

“There!” Phichit yelled, and though the rain-coated lenses of his glasses, Yuuri saw the abandoned storefront Phichit was pointing to. They dashed to take cover under the awning, still hand in hand and dripping.

Panting for breath, Yuuri removed his backpack from under his hoodie while Phichit shucked his own bag from his shoulders and dumped it unceremoniously on the cracked concrete. Yuuri quickly made sure his things were still dry before wiping off the lenses of his glasses with a small patch of dry t-shirt.

“Oh thank god, somehow my stats homework isn’t ruined,” said a blurry Phichit, rummaging through his own soaked backpack.

Yuuri placed his glasses back upon the bridge of his nose to take in his boyfriend. His sweatshirt was discarded next to the backpack, revealing an equally wet graphic tee plastered to his slender frame, outlining toned muscles. Damp stands of hair clung to his forehead, and chunks of it in back stuck up from when Phichit had pulled the sweatshirt up and over his head. Rivulets of water traced down his cheeks and arms. _Beautiful._

Yuuri brushed his bangs out of his eyes. “Well, I suppose this could be worse. Last time I got stuck in a storm I was with much less pleasant company. I much prefer to be with you.” He winked.

Phichit flashed him a dazzling smile. “Hey, what’s that song from that old musical, the one where the guy tap dances and it’s pouring?”

“Singing in the rain?”

“Yeah! Duh, it’s like the title of the whole movie.” He leaped to his feet. “You think I can reenact that?”

Laugher escaped his lips. “Phichit can you even tap dance?”

“Nope.” He jumped out from under their small shelter and splashed down into a puddle. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t.”

Phichit dashed back to grab his already soaked sweatshirt to pantomime as the umbrella, swinging it around as he strutted around the cracked parking lot like he wasn’t getting drenched. He began to move in a way that somewhat resembled tap dancing, although his moves might better be described as “rhythmic splashing.” Yuuri quickly pulled up music on his phone to blast at Phichit as he stomped his way through more puddles. He continued to dance through the rain, switching to some movements from his short program the previous season before swinging himself around a lamppost. His shoes made an audible squelch as his moves get less and less coordinated, morphing into ridiculous “cool” moves that were never as such, dabbing and doing the lawnmower.

“You look ridiculous!” Yuuri calls out with a chuckle.

“Come join me then!” 

After some half-hearted protesting, Yuuri was hauled to his feet and pulled out into the downpour once again. Their fingers linked together, the heat of Phichit’s palm enough to make him feel warm. They effortlessly fell into step, light on their feet, as they danced and splashed to the faint music on auto play. Grasping each other’s wrists, they spun around each other, giggles ringing out over the sound of rain on pavement.

Their movements slowed and Yuuri pressed his forehead to Phichit’s to steady the spinning feeling. He let the smell of petrichor and Phichit center him, and felt a swell of warmth spread across his chest. Phichit’s fingers unclasped from his own, and trailed down his soaked chest to rest at the dip of his sides. Soothing thumbs brushed along his ribcage, and Yuuri felt a small shiver run through him that wasn’t from the cold.

As if by some unknown gravity, he drew himself closer to Phichit and cupped his hands around the other boy’s neck. Phichit nuzzled the side of his face, and felt some warmth return to his cheeks with his blush and the heat of Phichit’s breath. Yuuri tilted his head to kiss his boyfriend, quickly capturing his lower lip between his own. They stood like that, captured by each other’s mouths, barely aware of the rain beginning to slow.

\--

Not long after, the rain died down enough for the two to jog the remaining distance back to their apartment. Out of breath and soaked to the bone, they stumbled over the threshold into the comforting warmth of home.

Yuuri began to peel his wet clothes from his body. “I think I’m going to take a hot bath to warm up. I’m chilled to the bone.”

Phichit pressed his freezing cold fingers to Yuuri’s face. “Me too,” he chuckled as Yuuri flinched from the chilled skin on his cheeks. “The bath sounds like a great idea I think I’ll take one when you’re done.”

Yuuri pressed a quick kiss to Phichit’s lips before padding barefoot off to their bathroom. He shed the rest of his clothes and hung them on the towel rack before filling the tub with water a few degrees below scalding. He poured in some nice smelling soap as well. _Why not?_ He thought. Carefully placing his glasses on the sink, he slid into the ambrosial heat of the bath.

With a quiet moan, he let himself be fully submerged up to his chin, and slowly began to regain feeling in his fingers and toes. With a creak, the door to the bathroom open and Phichit slipped in, wearing nothing but boxers.

“Scooch up, I’m coming in,” he said as he removed the last article of clothing.

“I thought you were going to take a bath after me?”

“Yeah, but I was freezing and I didn’t have you to warm me up.” He replied with a knowing wink.

Phichit climbed into the tub behind Yuuri and slid his legs around him. His chest was still cold, but Yuuri pressed his back into him and pulled Phichit’s arms around his bare torso. He felt a chilled nose burrow into his neck and lips press into the damp skin there. While lazy lips were being pressed into his neck and shoulders, Yuuri traced his fingers slowly along the arms wrapped around him. With each kiss, he felt warmth spread down his back. Yuuri leaned back his head to rest on Phichit’s shoulder, eyes drifting shut with content, feeling like he could melt away.

Phichit reached for the soap and lathered some in his hands before running them up and down Yuuri’s arms as well as his own. Yuuri leaned his head back further to press lazy kisses along Phichit’s jawline as he let himself be washed.

“Lean forward for me?”

Yuuri bent forward and heard the cap of his shampoo being popped off. The liquid was poured directly into his hair before slender fingers joined it. Phichit lathered the shampoo through his locks, rubbing gentle circles into his scalp. Yuuri let out a quiet hum at the sensation of a soothing head massage, a prickle of pleasure running down his spine.

After rinsing the suds from Yuuri’s hair, Phichit ran his fingers from Yuuri’s head down to the taught muscles of his back. He pressed his thumbs along the sides of his spine, and began to knead at the knots in his shoulders. Heat and pleasure spread throughout Yuuri’s body from every inch of skin that was in contact with Phichit’s. A quiet moan escaped his lips as he was reduced to a boneless lump, never feeling more relaxed in his entire life.

Lips and warm breath tickled Yuuri’s ear. “Let’s get out of the water before you fall asleep, okay?”

“Mm, ‘kay.” He hummed in return.

He let himself be gently pulled from the tub and toweled off, before returning to his bedroom to pull on an old t shirt and sweatpants as pajamas.

Grabbing his discarded towel to dry off his hair, he made his way to Phichit’s bedroom. Yuuri flopped down on the other boy’s bed and took in the smell of Phichit permeating from his sheets.

“Can I sleep here tonight?”

“Yuuri, we haven’t slept apart for weeks now,” Phichit replied with a chuckle.

He propped himself up on an elbow. “So is that a yes?”

Phichit just laughed again, and moved to crawl on top of him.

“Mmm you’re so warm. Like a human blanket.”

“Oh so was this your plan all along?” Phichit teased. “Using me for my body heat?”

Yuuri pressed a quick kiss to Phichit’s nose before breaking out into a grin. “Maayyybeeee.”

Phichit grabbed a blanket and spread it over them both, before draping himself over Yuuri once again. Yuuri let his cheek fall against the still-damp hair and traced his fingertips along the lines of muscle in Phichit’s back. Before long, they had both drifted to sleep, lulled to dreams by the sound of raindrops and each other’s content breathing.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on tumblr @phichuuriheadcanons!


End file.
